Paper Birds
by Whylite
Summary: The moment Hermione enter potions class she could feel someones eyes upon her. "Stop it!" she hissed, but he only stared back at her blankly, an odd smile on his lips. B
1. Chapter 1

Title:Paper Birds

Rating:K+ (for now)

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Hermione entered the potions room she could feel some ones eyes on her. As she went to take her seat she did a quick scan of the class to find Blaise Zabini staring directly at her. She turned around deciding to not fall into the trap of one of the slytherin's stupid games, instead she would focus on her work.

Unfortunately today's lesson was on the functions of squid root, something that she had not only read about already, but was also one of the few topics she found dull. _We should be learning about urgoroot which not only is easier to obtain but works ten times faster in the healing process._Though Hermione knew this she decided it would be best to not point this out, the last time she had commented on Snape's lesson plans she'd been docked 10 points from Gryffindor.

So instead she began to lazily scan over the notes and took a brief moment to let her mind drift, and for some reason or another it drifted to thoughts of Blaise.

_Maybe he wasn't staring at me. Maybe he was just looking blankly ahead. Because logically there is no reason as to why __that handsome slitherin would be staring at me, unless it was to get a rise out of me. Wait! Did I just think handsome! Ugh no I meant evil! Evil, just like his parents, those muggle haters, and as they say the apple never falls far from the… _Her thoughts were cut off as a crumpled piece of parchment hit the back of her head.

Whipping around, a glare already on her face she saw who her attacker was. Draco was snickering evilly, but it was Blaise who held another piece of parchment in his hands, an odd smile on his face as he stared back at her, never dropping his gaze. "Stop it!" she hissed at them, but her attempt was futile. As soon as she turned around another wad hit her left shoulder. She spun around and yelled "I said to stop it!"

"Miss Granger, do not interrupt me while I am teaching with these random out bursts. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your lack of manners." Snape spat at her.

"But professor it wasn't,"

"Would you like to make it 10?"

"I," she felt a kick underneath the table and looked to her right to see Harry giving her a warning gaze. "No professor."

"Now back to squid root!" Professor Snape began as a silent groan went up from all the Gryffindors.

As he droned on Hermione forced herself to stay focused on her work, ignoring the eyes that were boring into her from behind and the snickers.

As soon as the class came to a close Hermione gathered her things and practically charged out the door, not bothering to wait for Ron or Harry. She didn't stop until she reached the common room were she sat down heavily completely enraged by the unjust treatment.

_I do nothing wrong and get in trouble while those stupid pricks get off Scott free! It's just so, it's so _"ERRRRRR!" She screamed into a red and gold pillow trying to let off some of her pent up anger.

That's when she felt a slight nudging at her left hand. Startled she looked up expecting to find a hungry Crookshanks.

What she did find instead was an enchanted paper bird. It landed softly in her hand and unfolded itself to reveal that it was in fact a note. Written in cursive

Sorry

B

Was all it said. After reading it several times to ensure she was really seeing what lay in front of her, Hermione's anger began to dissolve, replaced by a growing level of curiosity.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So tell me what you think  I'm not sure if I want to continue the story or not but I might… any thoughts (good or bad) or ideas are appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No Harry Potter do I own

---------------------------------------------------------

Climbing through the Slytherin portrait hole Draco was still snickering.

That was absolutely brilliant! Did you see her face? I thought she was going to acturally yell at Snape! Of course she didn't though to much of a goody two shoes for that, but still! Good job on the staring by the way." Draco rambled to Blaise who was a few paces behind him.

"What?" Blaise replied absently as he came out of a daze.

"The staring, it really pissed her off, very unnerving."

"Oh, yeah." Slightly frowning Blaise sat down heavily. "Do you think the Gryffindor will ream her out for loosing points?"

"I wish! But knowing those Dumbledore suck ups they'll just be mad at her, won't do anything about it though." Blaise relaxed his sitting position at Draco's words, and the Slytherin prince took notice. "Why do you ask any ways?"

"No reason."

"You don't have a thing for her do you?"

"What?! Of course not! Do you honestly think that I would sink as low as to like a mud blood?" Blaise yelled as he rose from the coach "Even the suggestion it is just… I can't believe that you would consider… You should know me better than that Draco!"

"Yeah, I just thought… never mind. Don't know what I was thinking."

"Neither do I! Now if you don't mind I'll see you later I need some time to cool down."

"Alright. See you later Blaise."

As Blaise climbed up the stairs to his dormitory Draco could hear him mutter "Mud blood" under his breath.

Blaise leaned against the door, breathing deeply, trying to gain control over his emotions.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't like a __Gryffindor, least of all Granger. If any of the golden trio found out they'd kill me. And dam it Draco already suspects. I know he's my best friend but there is no way he'd get this, I don't even get it! _

Blaise walked over to his bed and began hitting his pillow in frustration.

_I refuse to like her! I refuse! If I will myself to hate her, than I will. _

He stopped hitting the pillow and collapsed onto the bed. Lying on his back he shut his eyes.

_It was just a momentarylack of judgement. Yeah that's it. I only really stared at her because he hair looked so shinney today, instead of the usual rats nest it is. The shock must of made me look. And I only kept looking at her cause of the way she was twirling it, and the way she scribbled her notes, or the cute way she crinkeled her nose when she got mad, man if I could make_

Blaise stopped himself mid thought.

"Crap"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure about this chapter, but tell me what you think, I might just post another, unless you think its bad then I won't... I'm going to stop rambling on now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione loaded her plate with food (she'd missed lunch and was starving) and sat purposely facing away from the Slytherin table. She had yet to figure out Blaise's intentions, and until she did she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

_Maybe he's just trying to lure me into a false sense of security._

_  
_"Hey Ron and Hermione?"

"Wad Arry?" Ron responded through a mouth full of food.

"The Slytherins are acting stranger than usual."

"Wad yeh meen Arry?"

"Well for one Blaise keeps looking over at us, which he never does unless it is a glare. Also when Draco looks at Blaise, Blaise looks away from us. It's like he doesn't want Draco catching him looking. What do you think they're up to?"

"Wel, I dink dere…"

Hermione jumped in cutting Ron off.

"They are just glancing around most likely, because those other Slytherins are so dull no doubt they are lacking from intelligent conversation. Or as usual they are planning another pointless plan to torment us, get us in trouble, then keep us all night thinking of why they left in merlins name that note, and all you can think of as an answer is that its not what it appears and is just a way of lowering your defenses so they can strike again!"

"Hermione? Are you okay?" At Ron's voice she realized she'd been at the point of almost yelling and that in her little rant she had been brought to a standing position.

Everyone at the table was silent as they awaited her response.

"Fine, Ronald. I think I'm gong to go to the library, I forgot a book there earlier. Good bye everyone." Rising quickly to go she added in a disgusted tone "oh and Ron, chew your food."

* * *

Blaise watched as she rushed out of the hall, her head down, long brown curls blowing out behind her from her quick pace and a face scarlet red.

He hadn't heard everything she said, but from the few words he'd heard, he could tell she was angry at the Slytherins, at him. He had to resist the urge to follow her.

_She doesn't want my comfort, she can't stand me… but she seemed so upset and not even her friends are going after her. Draco would never let me leave without wanting to know why._

Just then an idea struck him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a stray piece of parchment and his wand. Keeping it under the table he touched it with his wand turning it into a small paper lion.

"Hermione Granger" he whispered, directing the note where to go. It faced him for a second before speeding off to the exit of the great hall.

"Did you say something?" Draco asked giving him a curious look.

"No Draco."

* * *

Hermione rushed up the stairs, desperate to get away from the great hall.

_I shouldn't have blown up like that! Now everyone thinks I'm going mental! He probably saw it all, I wonder if he heard...Dammit. Why am I thinking of that insufferable boy?!_

She hid behind the statue of Ilsa Vera (a famous witch she'd read about) feeling to emotionally drained to walk all the way up to Griffendor tower at the moment.

_Harry and Ron would be there anyway, I'd like to avoid them for now.I'm in no fit state to fein wellness and give lies to my strange behavior._

She let out a big sigh and relaxed into her sitting position. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

Drifting off to sleep she didn't notice the tall dark figure approaching.

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you for every one who put me on their story alerts, it really means a lot!

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed as well, I love to hear what you think. Next chapter will be out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke slowly to the smell of something wonderful, feeling very warm.

Opening her eyes she realized she must have fallen asleep on the floor behind the statue.

_What is that smell?_

She went to stretch but in doing so found she couldn't. Looking down she saw that some one had put a blanket around her tightly.

_Harry and Ron must have found me._

Se smiled, mussing over her friends.

That's when she smelt it again. She got up keeping the blanket wrapped around her. She followed the smell to the other side of the large statue.

Lying on a small tray there was a turkey sandwich, a bowl of soup, a glass of milk and a piece of chocolate pie. She picked p the sandwich and realized some one had enchanted it to stay warm.

She let out a small gasp. Hiding underneath the sandwich was a small folded paper lion. She knew who the sender was before she opened it and was please to see a lengthier response, reading:

I sent this after you left the great hall, Hope you don't mind, I just wanted to know what happened. You were asleep when I found you and cold… hence the blanket if you didn't figure that one out for yourself.

B

P.S Looked like you left before you ate, so I got a house elf to bring up food. The pie is good.

She couldn't believe it. Blaise's words were just so kind. She became lost in thought as she slide the note into her pocket.

_Why would he be so nice to me? Does this mean he wants to be __friends? Though I don't see how we could be after years of torment he and Malfoy have placed upon me. Maybe he just feels guilty about the potions thing, but why would he go to such great lengths over 5 points? This is probably the sweetest thing a boy has ever done for me and it had to come from Blaise! Would he really do all this to trick me? I wouldn't put it past him… but if he wasn't… if any of his Slytherin buddies found out about what he did for me, a mud blood, his reputation would be ruined… And why the hell did Harry and Ron not come get me when they have the bloody Marauders map and I left obviously upset!_

Hermione let out an audible sigh, she was more confused than ever, and upon inhaling, she got another whiff of the glorious food. Her stomach grumbled in response to her hunger. She looked at the food longingly, briefly considering the risk.

_Well if it's not poisoned then at least I know he is truly trying to be kind, for this would be the perfect opportunity for an attack. If it is, well at least the hospital wing is near by._

She took a large bite into the sandwich. After a few chews of no reaction occurring she bit into it again, and let her thoughts consume her.

* * *

I'm sorry this one was rather short, but I wanted to get it up for you guys!

Do you want a Blaise's point of veiw next or more Hermione? I'm not sure were it is going yet, but I will update very soon. Tell me what you think and if I should change/ do/ stop anything


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Harry Potter Own I do not

* * *

Blaise sat in potions; not bothering to listen to Snape's lecture for Draco would surly help him later as usual. He was drawing on his paper absently, a collaboration between sketches and scribbles.

_It's been three days and she still hasn't responded. Maybe she didn't see the note… __well of course she did it was right there! You would have to be blind not to see it! She probably thinks I'm just a creepy weirdo trying to come on to her! _

"Turn to page 362 in your text books."

Blaise joined in as the rest of his classmates scrambled for their books. He may not have been paying attention but he had no intention of Snape finding that out.

Opening the cover of his potions book there was a piece of paper lying inside. He couldn't remember putting it there, so he turned it over finding a letter on the other side.

Dear Blaise,

I'm not sure why you did it but thank you for your kindness, it was a very sweet thing to do. The reason I stormed off was because I was feeling rather angry, I don't think I am any more though.

From Hermione

P.S You were right the chocolate pie was great.

A smile spread across his face.

_She's not mad or offended! Thank god. She's confused by my actions but at least she doesn't consider me as a stalker or anything._

He chanced a glance at her when Draco had his head turned. She had her hair pushed behind her ear and he could see a small smile on her lips. The happy expression on his face grew as he continued to stare, while planning his next response.

What he didn't see in his small moment of bliss was a certain blond looking over his shoulder, with a disgusted smirk on his face.

* * *

Hope you like it thanks for the reviews and story alerts!

I made it Blaises point of view thanks to who is awsome for reading each chapter and her reviews!

Thanks and tell me what you think :D


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Tell your friends you're sick and meet me in the room of requirement at 8. Don't eat before you come I have a surprise for you.

See you tonight

B

Hermione smiled with anticipation. She and Blaise had been communicating by letters for almost 2 weeks now, but they had never really talked face to face, and she couldn't wait. She knew the reason for their prolonged meeting was Malfoy; he'd been clinging to Blaise, and not letting him out of his sight. Blaise had written that he found it to be overwhelming and couldn't shake him off, so if they we're meeting tonight he must have found a way to do it.

The fact that he had a surprise for her made Hermione even more excited. He took her off guard unintentionally all the time, in the way of his kindness, but she knew that if he had a surprise for her it must be something big.

_He is still rude to me in class, that's true, but at least I know it's only for appearances, and normally Malfoy's the one who always __initiates it… and his apologize in his letters are always so sweet. His demeanor is just so kind in those letters, bossy at times or conceited, but mostly gentle. _

Hermione crossed the room to her trunk of clothes and began to search through them.

_Now what am I going to wear for our date? Crap! I mean to meet him! Why do I keep thinking there is a chance he would think of me that way? In his letters he's never mentioned anything more than friendship. Friendship, that's all he wants. Besides even if we d__id date my friends would never understand why I was going out with a Slytherin. That's all they would see him as. And Ron! H wouldn't get it, he'd probably feel hurt too. I've already turned him down once this year with the "not wanting to change our friendship" excuse. If he saw me with Blaise it would just kill him. _

Hermione let out an audible sigh of frustration, stomping her foot at the same time.

_Going over these same thoughts is not helping matters, plus it just leaves me in a foul mood. I should just do what Harry is always telling me to do, live in the moment and stop trying to figure out and plan everything. Well I've tried that and my brain can't seem to work that way._

She looked at the clock, it was 7:30.

_Crap! I still don't know what I'm wearing!_

Hermione looked desperately through her trunk, looking for something other than a grey sweater vest to wear. She didn't have a large variety of clothing, mostly school uniforms and comfy pajamas. She settled on something nice and simple. She put on a light grey pleated skirt (pulling it up a little more than she normally would), a white blouse with a lace trim, a black cardigan and black flats.

She threw on some lip gloss and mascara, and fixed her hair. She grabbed her wand and was about to leave when she glanced once more in the mirror.

_Good, I look cute, but not like I'm expecting something to happen. _

She smiled at herself when she heard someone calling her name.

"HERMIONE!" she recognized the angry voice as Ron's.

Creaking open the door she yelled out "What Ron?"

"Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting here? I can't go up those bloody stairs! I'm Starving! Let's go to dinner, Harry is already in the great hall."

_Crap! I forgot to tell them I was sick. Oh well, Ron's hunger will beat out his anger. Thank Merlin he can't come p here. If he saw me looking like this I would never be able to leave without a full interrogation._

"Sorry Ron, I'm not feeling well. I forgot to let you know. You go to the great hall without me. I think I'll just get some sleep."

"Come on Hermione! I've been out her for 10 minutes calling you. Just come down and let's go!"

"I can't Ron I said I wasn't feeling well."

"You have to eat, and so do I, Let's go." He was whining now.

Hermione knew he wasn't going to let up so she said the one thing she knew would get him to leave no questions asked.

"For Christ's sake Ron I have cramps now get the hell out! She yelled, then had to suppress her giggles as he stuttered a response, imaging his beat red face all the while.

"Uh, well I … I… I'll tell Harry your sick then. Bye Hermione."

She waited 3 minutes after hearing the door slam before exiting.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, its a little longer.

Thanks for the reviews :D Also Draco will be in one of next two chapters for sure! This is the set up to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione flew down the long corridor, running as fast as she could and breathing heavily.

_I can't believe I'm late! Stupid Ron for asking me so many stupid questions! Why couldn't he have just left me when I asked? Blaise has probably left already, dam__n it!_

At that thought she pushed her legs harder, desperate to reach the boy, if he was still there that is. As she rounded the corner at last she was pleasantly shocked to see him, leaning against the stone wall. He had a hard look on his face, and she could tell he'd been there a while.

"You are late." He stated coolly.

"I know, I'm so sorry."

He paused for a second before responding.

"Well I guess you don't deserve the surprise I had for you, being so late, but from the color of your face I can tell there was really nothing you could do to prevent your life altering delay."

_My face? Oh crap! I probably __looked like a giant tomato!_

"Ron was asking questions and I couldn't get him to take a hint." She said, ignoring the last comment, focusing on slowing her breathing.

Blaise finally let his shell crack. A smile spread across his face and less than a second he was curling over with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded.

"It's just when you came round the corner… and you were running so hard… your face! it was all just so-" he broke off laughing even harder.

"Well if you think I'm just some big joke I'll leave then." She turned on her heels to walk away, but Braises cool hand caught her wrist.

"Please don't go Hermione. I'm sorry I laughed."

She was shocked at first to hear him use her first name, it was the first time he'd called her that outside of the letters. She looked into his dark brown eyes and found nothing but Honesty.

_How can he just flip on a dime like that?_

"It's fine Blaise. I overreacted."

They stayed staring at each other for a moment longer, neither wanting to break the gaze.

_Why does he not look away? This isn't how friends are supposed to look at each other, or if it is I just missed out on something __completely with Ron and Harry. Oh, his eyes are gorgeous!_

Coming back from her thoughts Hermione began to feel a tad awkward, needing something to break the silence.

"So what is this surprise you have for me?"

Her words bring him back as well; finally he looked away, turning towards the door behind them. Blaise moved his hand down from her small wrist, entwining their fingers. Holding her hand he led her towards it.

"It's right in here." He said smiling down at her. Hermione had to force herself to not get lost in his eyes once again by breaking the precious, yet unnerving, eye contact early, and followed him into the room.

It was the room of requirement alright, but like she had never seen it before. The room was spectacular filled with auburn and emerald tones. The ground was a dark brown hard wood floor with an intricate design on it. On the ceiling, at least 11 feet above them, hung a beautiful gemstone chandelier that reflected miniature rainbows through out the room. In the center was a small table, with two antique looking chairs. On the table was her favorite meal; penne alfrado with baked cheese on the top.

She turned to him, a grin spread across her face from ear to ear.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did. You told me it was your favorite foods in one of your letters, so I had the house elves help me make it."

"You didn't just order them too?"

"Of course not! They have enough work on their hands; I just got them to help me find the ingredients. Everything before you was made by Blaise."

Hearing his words Hermione could hardly contain the joy she felt.

_He is PERFECT! He respects house elves, he's kind, generous, and absolutely so hot! Please, oh please let this be a real date, and not just some dumb dream I've concocted in my head! What am I thinking? Of course this is a dream! Well if it's a dream I might as well at least go for it._

"That is probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Really? Because actually I-"

She cut of his surly witty reply by covering his lips with her own. He immediately responded, pushing with just as much force and desire back, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her closer.

Needing oxygen Blaise broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, keeping her in the tight embrace.

"Will I wasn't expecting that." He said with a grin on his face. "But I have to say I really enjoyed it."

"Good" she almost whispered, "Cause your about to have it happen again." as she went in for a second kiss.

* * *

Sorry for the delay but there it is!

Also I realize in my last author's note I didn't write who I was thanking for all their lovely comments, it was (caitey . Cullun), (CinderellaAtTheBall) and (Gandalf the grey- Edelwiess)

Thank you every one who reviews good or bad, they will hopefully help me become a better writer :D

Also **Draco** is so in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long! Thanks for your lovely reviews.

Hope you like hearing from Draco

* * *

Draco was sitting on a black leather couch cross from the large, exquisite fire place in the Slytherin common room. He'd been watching the entrance for hours, waiting for the return of his best friend.

Though he seemed in a comfortable position he was very tense as thoughts raced through his mind.

_I will know for sure when he returns if __it's true. Please let it be a cruel prank he is playing! Please don't let my suspicions be confirmed! Blaise is my best friend, he's just like me, he would know better than to be hanging out with any useless mud blood trash!_

Hearing a noise he turned quickly to the entrance again, only to find three irritating first year girls smiling at him.

_God dammit where is he!_

Just as Draco was about to get up to go looking, Blaise entered, a grin spread across his face. As soon as his eyes met Draco's the grin dissolved into a vacant expression.

"How are you feeling?" Draco inquired with an icy tone.

"Better. Madame Pomfrey really helped." Blaise replied dryly, not really looking at Draco.

"Did you see Granger there?"

"Why do you ask?"

_I can see he's trying to remain calm, but at the mention of her name his stance changed, he probably doesn't even know. He shifted his weight when I said it, does the same thing when some one talks about his mom. He is seeing her._

"No reason. She wasn't at dinner; I heard she was ill… Something horrible by the way Weasley was going on as far as I could tell."

"No I didn't see her there. She may have had the curtains drawn or something. Why are you interested any ways?"

"Well, now that she's down for the count it's the perfect time to strike. We can sneak into the hospital wing, get her bag, and jinx her potions essay so if anyone besides her touches it, it shows up blank. It's perfect; she won't be able to tell."

Blaise sat down on the couch adjacent from Draco, still not making strong eye contact.

"That essay is worth a lot."

"Exactly." The blond smirked wickedly. "She'll be crushed.

Blaise's face remained unchanging, but an inner war was raging in his head.

**Dam it Draco! He knows. Once again I've let myself slip up. How the hell did I get into Slytherin if I can't keep any secrets? He wants me to admit to that I've been seeing Hermione, or this is just his sick way of making me choose between him and her. Hermione and I agreed not to tell anyone yet, if I were to tell Draco I would be breaking that promise, things are just starting between us and I don't want to be the one to ruin it. Though Draco is my friend… Merlin! This should not be so hard!**

Blaise moved a hand to his head and started massaging his temple.

"Blaise? You okay, or are you just deep in thought?"

"Deep in thought, but my head is starting to hurt. I think I'm getting another migraine. Can we finish our discussion tomorrow?"

**I know I'm wimping out, but by tomorrow he'll see her at breakfast and think the opportunity was missed. At least it will give me a little more time to figure out how to handle Draco, because I know he won't let up.**

Draco nodded to his best friend as Blaise rose to leave.

"I don't see why not. I think I will turn in as well in a few minutes, good night Blaise."

"Goodnight Draco."

Draco watched his friend climb the stairs and enter his dorm, as soon as the door was shut he turned his attention back to the fire, letting the flames dance before his eyes.

_If that's how he wants to play at it then fine. It's a pity really; I was hoping he would make this easy for me and see it my way. Now I must interfere for his own good._

* * *

Just wanted let you all know I'm writing another story about Draco with my friend. It's called from Robert to Draco by acdragonzac and it is amazingly awsome! If you get a chance please check it out :D


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this up! I made it extra long for you guys though :D I was lacking inspiration of what to do, when I went on a very cute date (almost like the one in this chapter) and what do you know, IDEAS! If you can guess what movie it is I'll be so happy/ give you a congrats for figuring it out!

So with out further a due ( I don't own the charectors) the story!

* * *

Hermione was floating on air as she walked down the hall to the common room, a week after her first encounter with Blaise. Since then they'd seen each other almost every night, in their free time after class, while the other students were at dinner, and even after curfew. She couldn't get enough time with him. She spent every minute not with him thinking of him, that's why for once in her life she didn't care that she was breaking the rules; as long as it brought her closer to Blaise.

_Blaise is my boyfriend! Blaise Zambini is my secret boyfriend! __I, Hermione Granger has a secret, super hot boyfriend!_

Hermione let out a sigh, completely overcome by her own happiness.

"Well don't you look cheery?" The fat lady observed as Hermione reached the portrait.

"Why thank you. Gringo weeds."

She was beaming as she gracefully climbed through the portrait, and was about to go upstairs when two familiar voices beckoned her over to the fire place. She took her usual place between Ron and Harry on the couch.

"Hey guys, how was care of magical creatures?"

"Boring, as usual." Ron complained.

"But that's not what we wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright then. What is it Harry?"

Okay, just know that we aren't trying to gang up on you or accuse you of anything, we were just wondering-"

"Where the hell have you been lately?"

"Dam it Ron! I thought we'd agreed to handle this calmly."

"Fine. Hermione, where the heck have you been lately?"

Hermione felt her throat tighten. She honestly had not considered that Ron and Harry would have noticed her constant absences. She came up with a quick lie for the boys.

I've been in the library." She lied, her voice's pitch going slightly higher. "I've been there a lot, for you two do know exams are only a few months away."

"Hermione we looked there, multiple times, you were never there."

"Yes I was, you must have missed me. I've also been in my dorm studying, so you wouldn't have seen me."

"Hermione you are a horrid liar. Just tell us what's going on. We're worried about you."

"Just because you haven't seen me as much?" Harry's look of concern deepened on his face at her words. She could see the wheels turning as he tried to find the right words.

"Well, you've been coming to dinner less and less, and when you do come you eat fast than Fred and George combined, then you leave with out saying why except that you have studying or need to use the toilet. We just think that you might-"

"Do you have an eating disorder? Cause if you do you shouldn't. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and you don't need to change anything."

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, completely stunned, their faces were so serious, she couldn't help it, and she burst out laughing. Now it was the boys turn to look stunned, but their faces quickly darkened.

"This is not funny Hermione." In hearing Harry's angry tone she immediately stopped laughing.

"No, your right, it isn't, but listen guys, I don't have an eating disorder."

"But you've been missing meals and-"

"I know Ron, but not for the reasons you think. I'm glad you guys care about me, and that you both want to help, but there is truly nothing wrong. I've been eating on my own time."

"So then what have you been doing?" Ron asked.

Hermione decided on giving them a half truth, at least to get them to stop questioning her.

"I've been spending sometime in the room of requirement. It's quiet and nice, plus I can use a bunch of muggle things I've been missing."

Hermione smiled as once again the memory from last played through her mind.

BZ+HG

They were sitting on a comfortable leather sofa in the room of requirement. It was after curfew, but Hermione didn't care, she was happy just sitting beside Blaise, watching a muggle movie the room had made when she'd asked.

At first Blaise had been reluctant to watching the muggle contraption, but she'd insisted, so he gave it a try.

It was now an hour later and Blaise was almost completely absorbed in the drama playing out before him.

Looking down, Hermione could see his hand twitch slightly, rise a little, and then rest back on his lap again.

Ten minutes after she'd wondered why he was stretching his fingers so strangely, he grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

_He's so sweet! He was trying to grab my hand earlier and was just to nervous to do it._

Hermione could tell he was nervous; his hand was sweating a little in hers.

She was in an uncomfortable position, but she didn't want to move, afraid that if she did he would think it was because she didn't like him.

On the screen the scene was that of a man walking to his execution. Just as he was about to be hung Hermione covered her eyes and leaned in slightly to Blaise. He gently let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

They stayed like that for the rest of the film, enjoying the closeness they were sharing.

As the sad film ended Hermione turned her head up to meet Blaise's gaze. Slowly he leaned in, until there lips were a millimeter apart. Hermione leaned in the rest of the way to meet his soft, tender kiss.

"Thank you for showing me this." He whispered in her ear.

She let out a giggle as his breath tickled her neck.

"Anytime. Thanks for watching it with me."

HG+BZ

Hermione came back to her present self, still smiling at the memory; it seemed like that thing never left her face recently.

_It was so perfect, just us two._

"So you are sure you alright then." Harry's voice sounded, snapping her attention back to her friends. "Cause we've been really worried about you."

"Yew, I'm fine. The best I've felt in a long time. Thanks, you guys." She gave each of her friends a sincere hug. "Just… I'm just missing some one special right now."

* * *

Hope you guys like it! If you guess the movie I will give you a big congrats for your detective skills. Also **Draco** will be in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

SO SORRY! I know this is a super long wait! I was writing another story and got caught up in it.

Thank you so much for those who reviewed it means a lot.

I own no Harry potter and now the story.

* * *

Four weeks. She couldn't believe it, she'd had four perfect, wonderful weeks of bliss with Blaise. She'd never had a boyfriend this long and the fact that it was going so well brought a smile to her lips.

They didn't have every thing in common, by any means, but that was part of what made being with him so great. He had grown up in a pure blood, filthy rich family and had gotten everything he had ever wanted. She had lived in middle class muggle suburbia with dentists for parents. They had a lot to disagree on.

They would spend hours debating over everything, from laws to people, and even when they didn't come to an agreement (which they rarely did) it never left things on a sour note. Every time they got together before they parted Blaise would lay a soft kiss on her forehead, nose then lips and whisper "Even with those crazy thoughts I still care about you." Each time he said it she melted, what else could a girl do when presented with such a stunning gentlemen.

There were only two things that troubled her; the fact that Harry and Ron didn't know about Blaise, and the limited amount of time she had with her boyfriend.

Though she had told the other two parts of the golden trio she was fine, they had started watching her more closely. Ron studied her like a hawk ensuring that she ate. This made it harder and harder to escape to meet Blaise with there persistence.

Blaise also was getting bombarded by his friends. Every time he was alone the blond snake Malfoy would appear out of no where at his side. They had postponed already two dates because of the Malfoy's sudden appearance in their meeting place.

_It doesn't matter though, we still see each other and that's what matters. I can't wait to see him tonight!_

She put on a squirt of perfume and used a small charm so her hair fell just the right way.

_I can't get over that it's already been a month since we started going out. Knowing Blaise being such a secret romantic he will have something planned._

She practically skipped out of the dorm room.

* * *

Blaise couldn't help it, he was feeling excited, and his normal smirk was replaced with a genuine smile.

He knew they hadn't been going out that long, but it was for him the most meaningful one he'd ever had.

He wanted to do something special for her and tonight seemed like a perfect time to do so.

He opened his trunk and pulled out the bag full of the things he had purchased earlier that day at hogsmead.

_It had been difficult avoiding Draco all day, but the look on her face when she sees this will be worth it. Maybe I should skip dinner to set this all up… we can eat in the room any ways._

He pulled out a small piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note to Hermione. With a tap of his wand it folded into a graceful swan.

"For Hermione Granger." He whispered to the note, and watched as it flew out the door.

* * *

Malfoy sat on the black leather sofa, his eyes fixated on the door leading to Blaise's dorm.

He was planning on distracting Blaise tonight with a party, girls and some fire whisky, not the most creative plan he knew but still better than giving him a chance to see that mud blood.

The door creaked and Draco rose to meet his friend, but what came out of the room in his opinion was much better.

He reached up and effortlessly plucked the paper swan from the air.

He read through the note twice before folding it back up and sending it on its way.

_Well this will change a few things. Pansy will be disappointed the party is going to be cancelled but she'll deal. This plan is after all so much better._

He grabbed a quill and two pieces of parchment, sliding them into the pocket of his robes.

_Things are finally going to get interesting. _

_

* * *

Hopes you like it! Please Review next chapter will be up in two days.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

She couldn't help it as her eyes began to drift from the excited face of Ginny to the Slytherin table that lay behind her friend.

_Where is he? He should have been here by now. I wonder if he got tied up or something. Maybe he's sick, or he could have gotten a detention, or… I don't know but he should be here!_

"Hermione!" The brunette's eyes shot back to reality and focus to meet the red heads suspicious glare.

"What?" Hermione replied trying to remain inconspicuous to the fact that she hadn't been paying attention the whole time, to lost in her own thoughts about Blaise.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Of course!"

_Please don't question me. Please don't question me. I am not in the mood to answer questions as to why I wasn't paying attention._

"So what do you think?"

_Crap! Okay, shot in the dark now._

"I say yes."

"So you think I should do it."

"Why not? You only live once right."

"You're sure blond would look good on me?"

Thank Merlin! Dodged a bullet there! Now the question is why in the world would Ginny want to destroy her lovely hair?

"I think a…. a strawberry blond not to far from your natural color. But if your really wanting something drastic then you could always just try a glamour to see what it looks like first before you do something permanent. I could give you some charms for it if you want."

Ginny's face lit up at the news.

"Thanks Hermione that's really nice of you."

"No problem."

"Yeah I think that it might be a shock to my mom so a little change might be-"

As Ginny drowned on about her hair, school and boys Hermione once again let her mind drift, mean while staying more aloof then before by nodding at the appropriate times and keeping her eyes trained forward, for the most part anyways, they seemed to keep drifting towards the Snakes' table.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione cried out shocked as she felt a nudge on her foot. Immediately twenty sets of Gryffindor eyes were upon her.

Looking down she saw a delicate paper bid made out of thin parchment, upon closer inspection she determined that it was a swan. A smile grew on her face as she realized it had to be from Blaise.

"What's that Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Uh… Just a message."

"From who?"

Panic rose in her throat, everyone was staring at her waiting for an answer, one she couldn't give just yet.

"I don't know."

"Then don't you think you should open it?"

"Oh yeah. I don't know what I was thinking."

Slowly she pulled her wand from her bag, taping it against the body of the swan. As it unfolded in her palm she hid the angle of it so no one but her could read it.

**Hermione,**

**You might have noticed that I'm at dinner. I'm already in the room. Come here half way through dinner instead of after, I may or may not have a surprise for you.**

**B**

"It's from Hagrid."

"Why does he want you?"

"Yeah, he needs some help with fang. He's sick and he's not sure what is wrong. The last time I was there I told him I'd been studying animal health so he thinks I can help."

"So he sent the note in the form of a swan?"

"I showed him how the last time I was there as well."

"Oh. Okay I see."

"Yeah so I'm just going to head out. See you later Ginny."

"Alright, bye then."

Hermione rose slowly and began to leave when a hand caught her arm.

"Where do you think your going Hermione?"

Why does everyone have to question me! I can't tell Harry and Ron the same thing or they'll want to come.

"I have some homework to do."

"Dinners not even half over yet."

"I know Ron, but it's important. Anyway I've already eaten a lot. Okay? I'll see you and Harry later."

She tugged her arm free of Ron's overprotective grasp and walked briskly to the entrance of the great hall.

_I hate lying to them, not that I'm any good at it. They probably already know something is going on. I want to tell them but I truly don't think they'd get it. Harry hates Blaise by association with that ferret Malfoy, Ginny can't accept any of the Slytherins, and Ron… well I just don't think he could comprehend it._

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a certain blond behind her until something hit the back of her head.

* * *

I'm so so so sorry!

I told you guys two days and I made it so many more. It won't happen agan and as a treat I will have a new one up super soon!

Also I'm sorry this doesn't tell you much of Draco's plan but it will in the next chapter

Thanks to those who reviewed!


	12. Chapter 12

I realize this is very short but it's more like the second half of the last chapter and I owe you guys

Don't own Harry Potter

Please review!

* * *

Hermione whirled around as she felt something hit the back of her head. For a moment she had the faint hope that it was Blaise playing a joke on her, but when she saw Malfoy smirking at her, with a half loaf of bread in his hand it was dashed.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy."

The blond just chuckled lightly to himself before throwing more of the bread at her face.

"Stop it Malfoy! Or I'll curse you!" She cried, fed up and drawing her wand from her pocket.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. EXPALIAMOUS!" Before Hermione had time to react her wand flew out of her hand and in to the out stretched one of Draco's.

"This isn't funny Malfoy give me my wand back or-"

"Or what? You'll get one of your bodyguards to beat me up? I don't think so."

"What do you want?"

"Tell me where you are going."

"Why do you want to know you git!" Hermione spat.

"I don't think it's your turn to ask questions here." Draco muttered pushing her into a dark corridor and placing the tip of his wand so it lay against her throat menacingly. "Tell me where are you going?"

"To the library."

"Is that what you told scar face and the weasel?"

"If you are referring to Harry and Ron then yes. Now. Let. Me. GO!"

On the last of her words she brought her left knee up, connecting with Draco's shin. He let her go instantly tumbling over from the shock and the pain.

In her moment of freedom she bent down and grabbed her wand, and began running away from the Malfoy.

Hmmmm on second thought…

She ran back and kicked Malfoy again in the stomach making him groan in pain. She leaned down so they were at eye level before whispering with as much venom as any Slytherin. "If you ever touch me again I will destroy every bone in your body so you are nothing but a spineless sac of skin to be carted around because I will curse you with so many different spells that I know you know I know that no healer will ever be able to fully cure you. Do you got that?"

With out waiting for a reply she stood straight once again and walked off to meet Blaise.

You'll pay for that one Granger. And I know just how to start. So your friends think your going to the library, so they don't know about Blaise. Well… I can change that.

The young Slytherin reached into his robes and pulled out the parchment and quill he had placed in there earlier. Quickly he scribbled two notes, and then transfigured them into lions, he smirked at the ironey of it all.

Now all I have to do is watch it all burn.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter.

Because of all your nice reviews I updated faster! Hope you enjoy :D

I also made the rating T because there is a little swearing and I wanted to be on the safe side.

* * *

Hermione ran down the dark hallways as fast as she could towards the room of requirement, her anger refusing to diffuse.

_I can't believe that stupid git Malfoy! Where does he get the right to treat me like I'm just a worm! And why the hell does he care where I go when it is my god damn business? Just because he's a pureblood he thinks he can get away with anything, well earth to ferret just because you are one doesn't give you the right to be a self centered, self serving, asshole!_

Hermione let out a sigh as she slowed her pace, and began to fiddle with her appearance. She didn't like to swear, even inside of her own head, and even if the person in question truly did deserve it.

She reached the door and paused before entering, calming herself down completely.

_There is no point in telling Blaise, it will just make him upset and ruin the evening. Besides he can't really do anything about it for if he did then Draco would know the truth and there fore the entire student body would. No, I think it's best if I tell Blaise later._

She turned the handle and entered the room to find a very worried looking Blaise in front of a large black curtain. In seeing her he rushed to greet her sweeping into a tight hug.

"Where have you been?" he whispered into her ear, then kissing the top of her head as to show how worried he truly had been, and that he didn't like her not being around.

"I got held up explaining why I had to leave."

_Not a lie at least. I'm sure he would be able to tell._

"Well I'm glad you got away." He whispered again tightening his arms around her waist protectively.

Hermione whirled around in his grasp so she was facing him.

"So can I see the reason you weren't at dinner?"

"What makes you think there was a reason?"

"For two reasons, one because you said there was and two because there is a large black curtain blocking my view of the rest of the room."

"Ah." Blaise sighed acting disappointed. "It would appear that you have caught me. Your detective skills are too superior." He couldn't help breaking his fake sad expression with a large smile at seeing her acting so impatient.

Hermione freed her right arm from his grasp and lightly touched his face, stroking it so he closed his eyes. As soon as they were shut she smacked him upside the head playfully so his eyes sprung open. "Are you going to show me the surprise or not?"

Finally Blaise let her go feigning being hurt and rubbing his head as he moved away from her towards the corner of the were the two curtains met.

"Alright, I guess all you care about is the surprise and not spending so good old fashioned quality time with me."

"Your damn right I do." Hermione winked.

"Okay then." Blaise grinned. "Here it is." He reached behind himself and pulled on a large black rope that had been blending into the curtains. As soon as he tugged on it the curtain fell to reveal the rest of the room.

Please let her like it! Please don't let this be too much to soon!

"Oh my gosh! Blaise!"

The room was set up to look like a lake side view of the sunset, it looked just like the real thing and the only way someone could tell was from looking very closely against the walls were they would find the corners. In the center was a red, green and black plaid blanket with a picnic set up waiting for them.

"Yes Hermione." Blaise responded attempting to act nonchalant and doing a fair job.

"This is wonderful. Thank you." She leaned forward and lightly kissed Blaise on the lips before entering further. Blaise immediately dropped any act he had been playing and smiled after her before taking a seat beside her on the blanket he had brought.

"The room doesn't make food so I picked it up today. Hope you like turkey sandwiches."

"I really do."

They sat in silence for a moment, simply enjoying each others company.

The moment was interrupted as Blaise spoke tenderly.

"There is one other thing I wanted to give you."

"Oh you don't have to get me anything; this is amazing enough as it is already."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He reached into the inside pocket of his robes to reveal a small blue box. "I just wanted to show you how much I really care about you, and I knew you had your eye on it, I've seen you look at it before."

Hermione opened the box slowly and felt her throat swell up as she saw what was on the inside. Blaise was right she had wanted it; it was a gorgeous silver locket. It was a circle with lion's face engraved on it.

"Turn it over."

She did without question. On the other side there was a similar design to the lion but instead it was the face of a snake.

"For Slytherin?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it would show that even a snake and a lion can get along, you know like you and me. Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Here let me put it on."

Blaise took the necklace from her fingers and slid it around her neck. After he fastened the clasp he let his fingers remain against her skin, stroking it slowly.

"It looks beautiful." He whispered not taking his eyes off of her.

Hermione daringly leaned forward, overcome with joy. She kissed him softly and in feeling his tongue against her lips wanting entry she complied. Before she knew it they were kissing passionately, lying down on the blanket. He was on top of her kissing her fiercely while still touching her hair, her cheek and her back, sending shivers up her spine. Hermione in the meantime couldn't get enough of the Slytherin god before her. She kissed him hard, and then moved her lips to trace his jaw line to his neck, making sure to leave a mark. At the feeling of her teeth against his skin Blaise pulled her back to meet his lips and kissed her.

They became lost in thought, sully focusing on the other body they were intertwined with. Blaise began to tug at her shirt, wanting to touch her skin, Hermione did the same in return.

_I think I might love him._

I think I might love her.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING IN HERE?"


	14. Chapter 14

14 chapters later and I still don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING IN HERE?"

Blaise and Hermione retched apart in an instance at the loud interruption. The expressions on the two faces of her best friends would have made her laugh in any other situation; instead she just blushed a deep red. Harry's face jumped back and forth between emotions, starting at shock, to anger, then confusion and back again. Ron's mouth was in a tight line, his face slowly turning purple, murder in his eyes.

"Ron I-"

"Heen!" the red head burst out thrusting his hand up to black her face from his sight path.

"You need to understand that I-"

"Bup Bubbup!"

"Your not making any sense! Just listen-"

"Shhh shh shh"

Blaise finally came out of his brief daze of embarrassment and moved closer to Hermione, wrapping his arm around her waist, causing her to instantly relax a little from her original stressed position. He leaned closer to her placing a light kiss on the top of her head. « Let me handle this one » He whispered into her ear.

Before she could protest he turned to face Ron and Harry."

"YOU!"

"Yes Weasly we are dating, now put your finger away before you hurt yourself." Ron spluttered some none sense that sounded close to angry threats, but he dropped his hand, resorting to glaring viciously at Blaise.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Blaise stopped him before he could even start.

"No Hermione is not under any spell, nor has she taken any potions. I did not trick her into coming here or force her. I like her, she likes me. That's it."

Harry's mouth hung open slightly, in realization of it he shut it sharply as the Sytherin continued.

"I can only assume that you are frustrated that you were not told sooner.-"

"That's one way of putting it." Ron grumbled.

"The reasons why though are important. I know Hermione has her own, as do I, but what we collectively agreed was that the school might not have the best time at accepting us together, with the rivalry between the houses and the war going on. I didn't want to put Hermione at risk for being a Slytherin target."

"And I didn't want Blaise to be hunted down for dating one of Harry Potters' best friends."

"The main reason for not telling anyone was because we wanted to protect each other."

"Well we wouldn't have told anyone!"

"Blaise and I know that Ron, but what if you two were talking about it and some one over heard? It could have easily been spread around without your meaning to do so."

"You could have told us not to talk about it!"

"I didn't want to!"

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons, okay Ron?"

"Which are?"

"Never mind."

"No, you brought it up, don't pretend like you didn't. Why?"

"Just drop it Ron."

"No. Tell me why!"

"Just drop it."

"Not till you tell me why!"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you trust your two best friends? The two friends who have saved your life before! Why would you leave us in the dark!"

"You really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Because I thought YOU couldn't handle it!" Hermione erupted moving from Blaises's grasp to storm towards the now shocked looking Ron. "I thought you would be too much of a self centered, prejudice jerk to accept the fact that I like a Slytherin! You know what I was right! You so god damn jealous all the time I thought you might do potential harm to my boyfriend!"

"Jealous?... I just don't see why you picked him." Ron spluttered.

"Because Ron," Hermione said lowering her voice at his sad eyes. "Though we argue a lot and don't always see eye to eye he cares about me. He never leaves without making sure I'm okay with our discussions. He has never hurt me, I don't think he could, he's far to kind and sweet for that. He maybe a Slytherin, but he is also a truly nice guy."

"I could be a nice guy." Ron whispered softly.

"I know Ron, you are one. I love you to pieces, but as a friend. No more then that, like a brother. Your like one of my family! I couldn't live without you."

Ron was silent for a moment running over everything she had said to him. Finally he croaked out a response.

"I couldn't live without you to."

Hermione ran forward, wrapping her arms around Ron tightly. They stayed there in their embrace communicating more than could be said aloud with words.

Hermione leaned back, looking into his eyes, her own brimming with tears.

"Thank you." She whispered so only Ron could hear.

Then turning with a sniff she faced Harry, who was standing looking on at them awkwardly.

"Don't just stand there, get in here!"

She let go of Ron with one arm to add Harry to their group hug.

_Maybe things will be okay after all._

_

* * *

  
_

Blaise stood to the side, conscious to not interrupt the golden trio's, if not a tad emotional reunion, to say the least.

If only Draco could also welcome me with open arms.

He couldn't help feeling a little envious of the relationship the three shared. He knew they had been through a lot together, that they deserved the closeness, but he couldn't help feeling that way.

Everyone in his house was always searching for what they could gain from a friendship, it was a more of an agreement process then anything.

I think it was the lack of trust they have embedded into us when we were so young that made it almost impossible to form strong bonds. 

He started debatting on sneaking out the door, when a thought occurred to him.

"How did you two know we were here?"

"Hermione sent us a note."

"What are you talking about Harry? I didn't send you anything."

"Well we got a note from you right after you left dinner."

"I'm telling you Harry, I didn't send it to you guys."

"May I see it?" Blaise asked, tired of their squabbling.

"Of course." Harry reached into his robes, pulling out a crumpled piece of parchment.

"Here, I got one too." Ron muttered as he passed the Slytherin his note, not meeting the darker boys gaze.

The two notes were identical, not just in words though, even the ink spilled on the word"Meet" were the same. It was like they had been copied.

"They are in your writing." Blaise said, breaking the moment of silence that had fallen over them after he had asked for the notes.

"That's impossible." Hermione grabbed the letters from his hands, and began to study them closely. "You guys are right, this is my writing. But if someone did copy it where would they have gotten a sample of my writing from?" At Ron's quizzical expression she added as an after thought, "You need an original piece of writing the person in question had written before you are able to complete this task."

"You sure you didn't write them?"

"Of course I'm sure Harry! Why would I say [ Meet me in the room of requirement after dinner. I have something important to show you.] when I didn't want you to know about Blaise and I yet. I'm telling you someone else wrote them."

"I thought you guys said you hadn't told anyone about you two dating yet."

"We haven't Harry."

"Then who could have found out if you've been so careful?"

"I'm not sure yet."

I am.

* * *

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! It means a lot that you guys would take the time to do it :)

So tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

I am so sorry it took me this long! I had exams but thankfully they are all over now, so this and my other stories will get my full attention. It's funny this was originaly supposed to be a 3 shot but I got too excited...

Thank you to all those who reviewed! You made it so the story broke 50!!! Cookies for all! I love you all so much and it means a lot that you review!

Still don't own it. :(

* * *

Blaise sat silently in the far corner of the library, head down; a book perched in his lap, though his eyes remained unseeing of the printed words it presented.

He had excused himself from the golden trio, knowing they needed time to come to terms with Hermione and his relationship_. _

_The red head for certain isn't okay with us seeing each other. No matter how much he suppresses it, he'll always have feelings for her._

The subject of who had told Harry and Ron about their relationship had been cleverly deterred by Blaise when he had made the connection.

_Draco._

He had come to the library to sort out his thoughts, to figure out how he felt about the betrayal of his friend.

_That's not the right word. Betrayal sounds too strong. Deceit of, or hurt? Oh god I don't know! Why the hell would he do this to me? Even if he didn't succeed (which I'm grateful for) what is the reason behind his attempt? IS he angry at me? Disgusted that I am dating someone outside of his class system? Because I'm dating a mud blood?"  
_  
Blaise let out a heavy sigh, disturbed by his own thoughts.

_No. That's not right, not a mud blood. A muggle born. Why can I be such an insensitive prick?_

He got up from his chair, and made his way to where two of the large shelves met, then he sunk to the ground like he had when he was little.

He had not picked to come to the library just because there were few people, or that it was a quiet place to do some thinking, though those played into, it he had chosen it because it was a place of comfort for him. Though he was not the biggest reader it remained his sanctuary.

Flash Back

"I saw you! You cannot dennie your unfaithfulness when the evidence is clear!"

"I will do what ever I please! You have no proof but your word of mouth and everyone knows your memories are hazey from all the fire whisky you consume!"

"Don't you dare turn this on me you hor! But yeah, you know what, maybe I wouldn't have to drink so much if I didn't have a god damn cheating, goldigger for a wife!"

"You think I'm a gold digger?"

"After four filthy rich husbands and your need to protect your bastard of a son, yeah I do!"

"DON"T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!"

The angry cries continued going back and forth, echoing through the walls of Zambini manor that was otherwise silent besides the quiet sobs of a small dark haired boy. He sat curled up in a ball in the furthest room from the argument, crying quietly in frustration and sadness. The persistent voices leaked through the walls filling his scull with anguish.

At last he could sustain it no longer and let out a cry to the one current occupant of the mansion he knew would be able to help and distract him.

"CRIKLY!" His yell came out, cutting through the silent library air.

With a loud crack the tiny house elf appeared at his side wearing nothing but an old crib sheet.

"Master Blaise? You call Crikly. You okay?" He said in a high pitched voice moving closer to the huddled up Blaise. "Tears on your face! Do you need Crikly to get a hanker chief Master Blaise?"

"No Crikly, not now. Read to me please?"

At is kind request the elf bowed deeply before happily rising to race to one of the shelves.

"You too kind to Crikly Master Blaise! Too kind! What do you need Crikly to read?"

Blaise paused for a moment to think, when a loud crash sounded followed by a scream dripping with hatred.

"Get out of my house you BITCH!"

"I don't care Crikly!" Blaise yelled forcing his hands over his ears to attempt to block out the sound. "Just please read me something!"

Crikly pulled a book at random from the shelf, then raced to sit beside his favorite Zambini. He opened the book before begging to recite the printed words.

"Once upon a time a young wiard who feared nothing but fear itself roamed the land. He was evil wanting nothing but to destroy and fill the rest of the population with great fear. He was-."

"GET OUT!"

"Louder Crikly! Please!"

"He was the terror of the land. No one dared face him, no one but the green wizard!" Crikly all but yelled.

As he continued the story the small boy released his knees from the dearth grip he had placed on them, relaxing as the loud words drowned out the sounds of hatred.

End of Flash Back

In the tight corner Blaise sat once again with his knees to his chest holding them tightly as he had so often done as a child. Feeling like he was in the same situation, one he didn't want to be in and felt he had no control over, like the people he loved didn't care for him and simply disregarded his presence.

_This is different though. This is not about some dead beat man my mom brought home, or some jerk trying to take advantage of her wealth, this is about my best friend. The one person, who I should be able to trust, yet couldn't due to fear of his reaction that he wouldn't understand. Now it is evident that he doesn't, but maybe if I had told him sooner it would have been better, though that is not a guarantee. _

Blaise shifted his weight, releasing his hands slowly while inhaling the scent he loved so much of the library and the thousands of ancient books that it held.

_No this is Draco, and for that I need to be stronger, not cowering away at the sign of conflict like some Hufflepuff child. I'm a Slytherin after all, it's time I started acting like one. This is my battle to fight, not to be a bystander and I plan to._

He rose from the floor, gathered his things and moved towards the exit.

_I have to have a talk with Malfoy._

_

* * *

SOOOO????? _I know it is diffrent from the rest but I wanted to give some back story for Blaise and the fact that he is ready to start being the Slytherin he is.

Tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

OH YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER!

OH YEAH I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes. If I know Draco, which I do, then this should all go swimmingly." Blaise said coolly.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth alone in his dorm, seething with frustration.

He couldn't help noticing the subtle differences in his best friend and he was beginning to worry. They hadn't spoken really since Potter and the Weasel had found out about Hermione and his love affair, but to the outsiders perspective the relationship between the two friends hadn't changed at all, but Draco knew it had.

_I knew he would react but this lack of confrontation is driving me mental! Why the hell won't he do anything? All he does is stand behind me like some clone of the useless lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. He doesn't argue, doesn't talk even when we bash on the Gryffindors. If I didn't know him better I would say the he was sulking, but thankfully I do. There is no way in hell that a little thing like that would get through to Blaise enough to effect him enough to loose all sense of who he is, he must be planning something._

Finally tired of walking in a line the ice prince took a seat on his bed, placing his head into his hands.

_The git wants me to feel bad for him, to make me apologize or something silly like that. On second thought no! He is probably planning his revenge right now! His silence is being used to confuse me in order to break through my composure at a vulnerable moment when I am off guard!_

He rose to his feet, finally happy with his own conclusions and raced to his trunk, searching through it rapidly.

_I've got to be ready to trick him back otherwise… Wait! What if he is only doing this in order to keep me out of the way? So that I will think he wants to trick me when in reality he just wants me to waste my time on pointless defenses so that I look like a fool. Or maybe… NO! That is enough questions!_

He let out an angry cry of frustration, throwing his green boxers back into the trunk along with the other items he had been looking through. He got back up to his feet and made his way out of the common room.

He decided he required air, being down in the dungeons for too long got his head muddled and right now he needed it to be functioning perfectly.

He arrived in the court yard and was for a moment temporarily blinded by the sudden sun light as a bird cooed overhead.

_They really should get some fake windows down there._

As the sun spots cleared Draco couldn't believe his luck. In the distance, were Blaise and Hermione walking towards the forbidden forest. He could tell it was them instantly from Hermione's bushy hair and the fact that he could spot Zambini from a mile away, they had grown up together after all.

_I'd say this calls for further investigation._

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"Yup that was the signal, come on lets move."

"How far do we have to go Blaise?"

"Just a little ways into the forest don't worry about it, not to deep. Just do everything that I told you."

"Don't worry about me Blaise, I will."

* * *

He walked behind them slowly, keeping his hood up and face down, occasionally stepping behind trees for cover as they grew closer to the forbidden forest, but there was no need, they never turned around.

At last they came to a stop just inside of the forest, and sat down against a very large oak tree with they're backs to Draco. Hermione was sitting on Blaise's lap to Draco's disgust.

_If they kiss I may have to avadacadavra myself._

"Love, I have been doing a lot of thinking." Blaise began in a serious tone that was almost to quiet for Draco to hear. "The thing is I really like you… Hell I think I might even love you! Don't worry though you don't have to feel the same way, I just wanted to let you know, and that I hope you will one day."

_Gag me now._

"And I know you said you wanted to wait, but I was wondering… will you?"

The bushy haired brunette nodded, and with that a large blanket appeared with candles around the rim. The couple made there way over to it and sat on it holding each other before Blaise started to take off his out door cloak and that was all Draco could stand.

_HELLS I THOUGHT THE GUSHY STUFF WAS BAD, BUT THERE IS NO GOD DAMN WAY THAT I'M GOING TO SIT AND WATCH THIS!_

The blond practically ran from his hiding place up towards the castle.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I think we did it."

"Thank god!"

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"It could have been. Here."

"Thanks. Incentrio."

* * *

_I have to stop them before he screws the mud blood!_

"FILCH! HEY FILCH!" He yelled out when he spotted the ugly old man chasing after some 2nd year Slytherin.

"What the hell do you want?" The crustily voice demanded.

"There is something you should see at the edge of the forbidden forest. Two students are… lets say conducting in a non Hogwarts cod of conduct appropriate way."

"NOT on my watch! Those little buggers!"

With that the two raced down to the forest, Filch moving faster then Draco would have thought possible for someone his age. They moved there way through the trees, Malfoy leading the way until they reached the spot he had left no more than two minutes ago, to find nothing. No one was there. The blond came to an abrupt halt.

"What you stopping for? Where are they?"

"I don't know. They were here before,"

"Well they ain't here now, now are they you imbecile! Getting me to run!" Filch screamed, spitting on the Malfoy.

Draco reached up to wipe the spit away, a vicious retort about squibs on his tongue, when a loud sound of laughter came from the other side of the tree.

_They must have moved!_

With out a second glance at Filch he sprinted to the other side of the tree only to find Blaise sitting with some 2nd year Slytherin. There was no blanket, there were no candles and most importantly there was no Hermione. The two in green were sitting on the dirt engrossed in a game of exploding snap.

"Blaise?" Draco asked, his voice filled with anger and confusion.

The sound stopped the intense game and the two boys looked up at Draco and Filch as he made his way around the corner.

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"No reason I-."

"THIS is what you bring me down here for? A game of snap? You Mr. Malfoy are in for the detention of your life! None of that Snape business either, I know how he favorites yeh, your going into the forest tonight since you seem to like it so much. Maybe that will teach you next time you think of pranking Filch! Now follow me!"

"But I-."

"Not another word from you boy or I'll take all your house points away. Now MOVE!"

_What a bitch._

Without uttering another syllable Draco made his way back to the castle in a furious rage, Filch in tow, with nothing more than a sympathetic look from his supposed best friend.

* * *

As soon as the two had disappeared from view Blaise conjured the game away and stood to shake hands with the younger boy.

"Thank you very much Fredric for your help. It was most appreciated."

"It was nothing Blaise, Arnold and I were happy to."

"Tell him he was an awesome scout and to thank him for getting filch to the grounds for me, not many would have been willing to openly taunt the man."

"It's not a big deal; he lives to trick the man anyways."

"Well all the same… Here you go." Blaise reached into his pockets to pull out the two shrunken sakes. "5 galleons each, 3 chocolate frogs, 2 sets of extendable ears and 6 chews that will make you seem sick and get you out of class."

Fredric's face lit up as the goods were passed to him, clearly excited at the prospect of what he could do with his new prizes.

"Thanks so much Blaise! Mum doesn't let Arnold and I go to the Weasly store, but they have all the best stuff. If you ever need anything else let me know."

"I will be sure to do so. Bye Fredric."

"Bye Blaise."

With that the boy ran to meet up with his twin, leaving Blaise a chance to walk back to the school in silence.

_Blaise 1 Draco 0_

_

* * *

_So what did you think? I'm not sure if it was Slytherin revenge but it kind of came to me and I thought it could work. If you have any ideas let me know, I 'm looking for inspiration.

Tell me what you think! **REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!**


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait my lovly readers, but I was having a tough time and then my computer broke.

Thankfully boring french class has inspired me so here is a new chapter and I have the next one all done and will post it either tomorrow or Sunday! Woot for fast update! Also thank you to all those who have put this story on alert or commented. I love reviews and it makes me happy to know people enjoy my work.

I don't own anything and love you all (wow such a strange mood I'm in)

* * *

Blaise walked into the room of requirement quietly taking in his surroundings as he crept towards the Gryffindor reading, oblivious to his presence. The entire room was decorated in a deep burgundy in a very taste full manner and to his delight there were deep green accents in it as well. Hermione was situated on a leather coach facing a large fire place similar to the one in his common room, face glued to the page before her.

He stepped carefully, desperately trying to not make a sound. As he moved closer she did not flinch or turn. Finally when he was close enough to touch her shoulder to give her a good scare she whirled around with a small half hearted glare on her face.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me?" She said in a patronizing tone.

"But, you were so absorbed your book!" Blaise spluttered in disbelief.

"Of course I was, but I'm also always on guard and that's why I sensed you there."

"For what?"

"When you are friends with Harry you just have to be." She sighed, sinking into her chair and returning her gaze to her book.

Blaise moved to stand beside her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The moment his hand grazed her robe though she stood and walked away from him to stand by the fire.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She stated quietly moving to the book shelf to replace the one she had taken. "I just… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? What don't you know? You know everything." He said laughing slightly.

"This isn't a joke Blaise. It's just… I'm so tired."

"Of what?"

"Of being afraid. I'm scared all the time. Scared that when I go home my parents won't be there, that my best friend could be assassinated at any moment that a death in the news is becoming a statistic instead of a person to me and I'm petrified that something will happen to you!" By the end of her rant she was in tears, her face blotchy and red.

Blaise moved to approach her, trying to pull her into an embrace saying "It will all be okay." But she jerked back from him sharply.

"No! It won't be! No one gets that it won't be okay!"

Blaise sighed deeply as he moved to sit on one of the red leather chairs. He sunk into it and began to rub his temples as he stared hard at the floor.

He continued to look down as he spoke.

"You're right. It won't be. No matter what people we care about will die. There is no avoiding that with war and losing some one you love is never okay. I'm sorry for attempting to comfort you with false ideals. You are above reassuring lies and I should have recognized that. But you are wrong to think that I don't get it. I live in fear all the time. Maybe not the same kind of fear as you, but I do. I'm the son of a death eater who doesn't want to be a mindless minion of a screwed up 'Lord'. I live in a snake pit where I can't even trust my best friends to not rat me out for my ideals. Any slips on my true opinions could result in my death. I have no one to trust, no one to confide in. I'm on my own all the time. Do you know how scared that makes me?" his eyes shone, but not a single tear escaped his eyes until two arms circled around him, crushing him into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." She said into his chest, as she cried softly.

He said nothing but wiped the few tears from his eyes before she could see them and hugged her right back.

* * *

They sat together on the sofa silently. Hermione was curled into the Slytherin reading her book while Blaise played with her hair, loving the feeling of it as it ran through his fingers.

Hermione at last closed her book and snuggled closer to the boy she cared so much for.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her ever closer.

"What time is it?" She asked in a whisper, feeling slightly bad for being the one to break the silence that had fallen between them.

"We have an hour till curfew. Do you need to leave?" He asked.

"No, I like it right here." She replied smiling up at him.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then I'm a happy camper." He said as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled into it and he broke it to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"You're so corny. Do you know that?" She said with a bit of a bemused smirk.

"Yeah I know, but that's why you love me." Blaise said laughing.

She didn't though but looked up at him earnestly. "Yes. I do."

Leaning forward once again his lips met hers, and this time it was his turn to smile.

* * *

The last bit was a snipet I just really wanted to include. Next chapter has some Draco revenge and we are also nearing the end of this tale... tee hee (Still in strange mood...)


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I know this is super short but I said I would up date and didn't have time to type the full chapter. Good news though I have the next one all ready to go just have to type it up so it should be up by either Monday or tomorrow.

I own nothing

* * *

Draco was mortified with what he had been forced to do. Not only had Filtch made him shovel thesal feces for three hours but he had also been stuck listening to the creepy man drone on about how he had come to obtain Mrs. Norris and her life story. It was anything but a thrilling tale.

_I hope Blaise realizes that I'm not going to back down. Till that poisonous __mud blood is out of the picture I will make his life hell._

A smirk spread across his face as an idea struck him.

_And I know just how to do it._

_

* * *

  
_

The Malfoy heir watched from the shadows of a large stone alcove, unnoticed by his fellow class mates heading into the great hall for lunch. He stared out at the student body in disgust.

_Those filthy mud bloods and cowards. They have contaminated our school with anything but pride. Their fear is something __tangible and it leaks through the cracks in the brick like a disease. Yes there will be a war that has always been inevitable. Only the strongest and most powerful will survive, as it should be and I intend to be one of them. The dark lord will prevail and I will be on the winning side beside him. _

_Why doesn't Blaise just get it? Why can't he see things as I do? He knows that she is a target, not only for her vial blood but for her poor choice in acquaintances. She and the Weasel will be the first significant ones to die. Their deaths will be painful, agonizingly slow, whilst Potter watches once captured just to make him suffer. All the death eaters will be forced to attend their execution._

_So will Blaise. _

_Growing close to her is like caring for some one who is terminally ill. There is no point. They die and we continue, forced to soak up the pain they had endured ten fold. _

A group of green moved across the hall, catching his eye. Blaise was with them, happily chatting as he entered the great hall.

_I won't let him get hurt. Not by some one so unworthy of his affections. _

As the last of the students trickled in Draco remained still, ignoring the protests of his aching muscles.

Every one had entered.

Now he was just waiting for her to leave.

* * *

Yeah I'm sorry super short.

P.S reviews will make the next one way longer!!!


	19. Chapter 19

From his position in the shadows Draco finally saw the brunette emerge from the great hall.

Just as he knew she would. They had received an essay in potions and he had arrived at the obvious conclusion that she would head to the library early to get a head start on it.

He wasn't going to make the same mistakes as the last time he confronted her though, instead of approaching her he stalked her silently, placing a charm on his shoes to muffle the sound of echoing foot steps.

_I may not be able to force Blaise away from her, but I can certainly persuade her to stay away from him. _

As they rounded the corner into a deserted corridor Draco made his move. He cast a non verbal spell, instantly binding her legs together, her wrist made a sickening snap as she hit the cold floor, shooting out at an unnatural angel. She let out a cry of pain but he silenced her with another charm, then kicked her in the ribs, hard, enjoying the crunch through his shoe.

With a flick of his wrist invisible hands held her down and dragged her to the dark alcove on the right hand side of them.

As Draco leaned down towards her to remove her wand he could see every emotion flicker through her eyes. Shock, anger, disgust, pain, but mostly fear.

_You call yourself a Gryffindor. Where is your courage now?_

"Well hello Granger." He said coolly.

She attempted to scream in retaliation but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Let's get something straight shall we?" Draco continued as he gripped her hair tightly, pulling it back with force so that tears sprang to her eyes. "You are going to break up with Blaise. You are going to tell him no reason as to why except that you have no more feeling for him. You will ignore him from then on. No matter how hard he begs you to take him back you will not."

_And why should I listen to anything you say you revolting, atrocious, revolting PIG!?_

"Because Granger" he said "if you don't I will turn him into the dark lord for association with a mud blood and you as well. If you care for him at all you will stay away. Other wise both of you will die."

He spat his last words before releasing her hair, slamming her face into the stone ground and causing her nose to bleed.

He stood slowly his face once again completely impassive as he turned to walk away.

"Oh and mud blood? If you tell anyone of our little encounter I will turn you both in as well, and trust me I will know. Legilimency is something all true Slytherins know"

* * *

_This is so unfair! So unjust! I could kill that god damn piece of shit ferret! I would make him suffer the most pain possible so that he would know the slightest inclining of what I feel know._

Hermione had been up all night researching in desperation to find a way to stop Malfoy from entering her mind.

But not all solutions can be learned from books.

Occlumency was a very difficult skill to master. It took time and training with another person. Her only connection to it was through Harry, who though a good teacher had failed at learning the skill from Snape.

_Even if I asked him to teach me and it didn't work he would want to know why and Malfoy would know!_

The pages she had always trusted offered her no answers.

She let out a chocked sob as tears of acceptance leaked from her eyes.

_I'm going to have to tell him._

* * *

"Hey love." Blaise greeted Hermione with a large smile as she entered the room of requirement.

She could feel her chest begin to tighten already.

He moved closer to her to give her a hug but she stopped him by placing her hand on his chest.

"I need to talk to you." She murmured, keeping her head down so that she would not have to meet his eyes.

"Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you?" His voice was laced with concern which only made it harder.

"No." Hermione replied in a softer voice still.

"Then what is it? What is so bad that you can't tell me?"

"It's just that I-." She chocked off the words, trying to hold back the tears from her eyes as she stared at the ground.

_Just say it! I need to get this over with for Christ's sake other wise it will only hurt more. Think of him as some one else! Anyone._

"It's okay just tell me what has you bothered. Come on tell me Granger."

That was enough.

She looked at his feet and saw the shinny black dragon hide boots that had paced around her head only yesterday. The ones that had forced her to heal her cracked ribs in order to keep herself and Blaise safe.

She rose her eyes further to his shoulders and saw the billowy green shirt that had hung in her face as she had laid there defenceless in agony.

Finally she looked into Blaise's eyes, but they were not the ones she had come to adore, but steel grey and filled with hatred.

"I don't want to see you anymore."

"What?" He asked, completely stunned.

"I don't want us to be together any more."

"Is it because you are scared again? I thought we had talked about that. I told you I don't care that-."

"No." She said firmly this time. "I'm not scared. I just don't want to be with you anymore."

"Hermione just tell me what is really wrong! I'll help you, but this… This is irrational." Blaise said in a gentle tone as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She slapped him across the face. Hard.

"I don't care about you anymore! We are done okay?! Finished! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?!" She screamed turning around to hide the tears from him, her courage gone. His distraught expression at her words had done her in. She began to walk to the door, not looking back.

"Wait!" Blaise called after her, his voice cracking from a sob.

Hermione paused but did not reply for fear of her own voice betraying her emotions.

"Yesterday you said-."

"I didn't mean it." Was all she could say in a whisper before the tears she had been holding back flooded over, drenching her face.

With that she ran.

Big thanks to all those that have recently reviewed, favourited and put on alerts!

You are all awesome and I really appreciate it :D

Her are the names of those and I'm sorry if I forget anyone:

caity. cullen (love you thanks for being there from the start)

Kk1999

CaramelWafer

Annewang1

kt. potter 93

Fruitloopy

TheCursesofCurves262

Rons-girbloom

ByondRubies

Redscate

Emily02

Slitherinlove

Nangini

Nevergonnafitin


	20. Chapter 20

Her steps echoed back to him, but Blaise remained still.

Stunned.

It wasn't until she turned the far corner and her long auburn hair was gone that he finally reacted.

He began to run.

Pumping his legs as hard as he could Blaise used all of his effort to chase after Hermione. She was fast and had a head start, but he was faster.

Empathetic portraits' gazed down at him following his movements. A few called out cries of encouragement, but he could barely hear them over the pounding in his ears.

With each long stide he was getting closer to her. He could hear her tired breathing only a little ways infront of him though she was still out of his sight.

He was in an illogical state of mind not even certain of his current actions. All he knew was that if he lost her now, he'd be losing her forever.

As he rounded the corner he had seen her turn only moments ago he was greeted with an already in motion stair case with Hermione well at the top and out of his reach.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She screamed from above, her voice filled with anguish. She looked sad, sadder then Blaise had ever seen her and her eyes held pity.

As the next stair well arrived he stayed motionless.

He watched as she ran into a far corridor and back to the confides of her common room. There he knew she would be greeted with empathetic faces of friends that would tell her she had done the right thing for what ever reason her actions had been influenced by. She would write in her journal about his reaction, maybe cry a little, but in the end she would feel better the next morning.

Blaise would have none of these things.

He would never feel better in the morning.

Then the realization finally struck him causing him to crumple.

_It's over._

Slinking dejectedly behind a tall statue Blaise let the pent up tears escape. They cascaded down his face leaving trails of red.

_I must have done something. It must be my fault. For a change that quick something drastic must have happened. Was I too clingy? Not nice enough? Is it cause of my family? Or the way I talk? The way I dress? Was I not nice enough to her? Why the HELL did this happen!? Why? Why did it have to change? Everything was so perfect so wonderful yesterday and now… Now it's all just fucked up. _

Foot steps passed by and Blaise covered his mouth quickly not wanting any one to find him in his current state.

For once tonight he was gifted with luck as the sound passed him.

He resorted to silent sobs for the rest of the night. Not caring of curfew or repercussions for it didn't seem to matter. He stayed behind the tall statue in his own little world feeling more isolated then he ever had in his life. More then he had in the Slytherin house, and even more so then in his home growing up because for the first time he knew what it had felt like to not be alone.

He knew and it had been taken away.

As he let his swollen eyes fall shut and the darkness encircle him one thought continued to run through his mind.

_The girl I love will never love me back._

He didn't dream.

* * *

Wow I'm so sorry it took me forever to upload this. I've just been really busy and dealing with a bunch of stuff. Also I know this is short. I have a little more but I felt this was a better place to end the chapter. Updates will be every day to second day till the end of the story. I'm looking at a possible 10 more chapters so it will be done by the end of June I'm thinking. You excited?

Big thanks to all those who have reviewed! You make it worth while to know there are people reading it. I love positive and negative remarks! They help me write :D So tell me what you think and I'll post real soon!


	21. Chapter 21

The moment Hermione entered the great hall her eyes subconsciously drifted towards the green and silver table only to meet a pair of swollen red eyes. Her heart stung at his dishevelled appearance. Quickly she made a bee line towards her own house table, now keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

_Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't do it! Don't look up!_

She didn't but rammed straight into a one Neville Longbottom who had just risen from his seat beside Lavender Brown. Fallen to the floor she felt her already weakened wrist bend back wards painfully as it broke her fall.

"Oh jeeze! I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't see you there!" he said in a rather high pitched panicked tone. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Neville don't worry. It was my fault. Can you just help me up?" Hermione said a tad strained as she reached up towards the boy.

"No it was mine! I'm such a klutz. Here… Umm … up you go" Reaching down he pulled on her out stretched hand causing another wave of pain to pass through her tender wrist.

Her face winced for a moment once she was on her feet again, though it was gone just as quick. Unfortunately for her Harry seemed to be in one of his perceptive moods today.

"Hermione what's wrong with your wrist?"

"Nothing." She answered a little too quickly for it to be true.

"Don't lie to me Herms. You suck at it. Now let me see." His voice was stern and knowing how determined he could get she decided quickly it would be better to just to show him. Looking down at it she couldn't help feel a tad annoyed. Healing was not her strongest realm of magic and it showed. The bone had healed fine but because she couldn't just heal it but accelerated the growth of cells in the bone there was a slight lump like those muggles got after having casts on for a long time.

And of course Harry noticed it was different then before.

"When did this happen?" He asked in a hush toned yet still those close around could hear the concern in his voice.

"Just now I guess when I fell."

"Hermione you know what I mean. When did you break it?" She with drew her hand at his accusing tone and turned to leave though a firm hand her shoulder stopped her.

"It's nothing okay? Just drop it." She whispered quietly into his ear so no one else would hear. She prayed he would understand and leave the matter. Thankfully he did but gave her a look saying 'we'll discuss this later'.

She took a seat beside Ron who had yet to notice her presence and was stuffing his face with blueberry waffles.

"Oh. Hey Hermione." He said in between bites a few minutes later.

As she put things on her plate a received the morning paper she could feel a pair of eyes staring at the back of her head.

It was hard to resist the urge to turn around and meet his concerned gaze.

But she knew it would have been harder to look away once she had.

* * *

Blaise had seen it all.

Her entrance into the great hall and her eyes that immediately had sought out his. For a moment he had felt a flame of hope. Though it was quickly extinguished as he recognized the emotion they held as pity.

_She cares nothing for me any more._

He had seen her stare at the ground. Embarrassed he had figured from his attention but he couldn't stop himself from giving it to her.

He had seen her walk into Longbottom. Seen her fall and her wrist bend back.

He had restrained himself from running over and holding her. From carrying her to the hospital wing even against her assurances that she was fine that he knew she would give.

He wanted nothing more to be the one that picked her up. The one that she whispered to.

But he wasn't.

All he could do was watch and see it all as she drifted into her own world, further and further from the one they had shared.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

Yeah I know its been a long time and I feel bad for Blaise too. He's so sad... will he get happier? Continue to read to find out! DUN DUN DUNNNNN!


End file.
